<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casual Conversations by kalonscounter (SeaCollides)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577153">Casual Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCollides/pseuds/kalonscounter'>kalonscounter (SeaCollides)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buzzword Du Jour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Comedy, During Canon, Mastermind Oma Kokichi, Mastermind Shirogane Tsumugi, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCollides/pseuds/kalonscounter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouma and Shirogane don't necessarily get along... </p><p>A common goal triumphs all, though. At least, Ouma thinks it does.</p><p>-<br/>Just two masterminds talking about season 53, and Ouma <em>really</em> wants his paycheck, like, right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Shirogane Tsumugi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Shirogane Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buzzword Du Jour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casual Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>implied oumugi and saiouma<br/>rated T for ouma's language<br/>just two masterminds talking before everyone wakes up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ouma runs a hand through Shirogane’s tangled hair, scratching out the matted areas and knots weaving through her aegean-blue locks.</p><p><em>Goddamn</em>, is all Ouma can tell himself right now, because Shirogane’s hair is a mess. It’s almost eight in the morning- their wake-up announcement will shriek through the speakers soon, and he’s not even halfway done.</p><p>Why did they set the wake-up time so early again?</p><p>Ouma continues the endless griping inside his head.</p><p>Lazy, languid, but spiteful at the same time. That’s the pace of his brushing, despite the looming time limit.</p><p>“Fuck,” he spits out, harshly scraping down at a particularly rough spot. “Do you ever comb this?”</p><p>Ouma hopes he hurt Shirogane’s scalp. Fuck her.</p><p>“Not anymore,” is Shirogane’s dreamy reply. “I can’t care for it as much as I used to.”</p><p>“The producers are dangling our pay over our heads for this show,” Ouma grumbles with an underlying streak of animosity. “Remember to behave.”</p><p>Shirogane wordlessly flips a page of her idea-filled notebook. Ouma spies a small doodle of him and Saihara in a corner, much to his disdain.</p><p>(And slight delight too, but he’s never going to tell Shirogane that.</p><p>Though- when this shitshow is over, he’s going to secretly hoard as much Saihara merch as possible and read fanfiction of him and the detective eating cum for breakfast.)</p><p>“Shouldn’t it be you who needs to behave?” Shirogane sighs as she sends Ouma a non-subtle middle finger in his direction. “You’re the one that’s going to dock my pay, Mister Komaeda-kinnie.”</p><p>“Urgh, how rude.” Ouma purposely yanks down on Shirogane’s hair. She winces, and Ouma apologizes with an insincere, “Oopsie! My hand slipped.”</p><p>“I don’t kin Komaeda,” he adds with a cluck of his tongue. He really doesn’t- it’s just fun to watch everyone squirm at his lies, to watch Saihara attempt to pull off his inch-thick mask, to get whispers of suspicion behind his back.</p><p>What’s underneath his disguise? It’s the million-dollar question Saihara’s trying to answer.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, it’s just a grape-infatuated scumbag who wishes he’ll get paid already.</p><p>Like, seriously. Ouma can’t survive on dollar-store cup noodles anymore- they’re strewn everywhere in their not-so-secret mastermind room: on the floor, next to a limited-edition Monokuma plushie, behind a hideous cardboard cut-out of Hinata Hajime chilling in the back-</p><p>-okay, <em>maybe</em> Ouma lied about not being Komaeda-kin.</p><p>“Can you actually put some effort into untangling my hair? Or at least give me some plot twist ideas?” Shirogane mutters, tapping a pen against her notebook. Ouma shrugs.</p><p>“Okay, what if… we gave Gonta a thirteen-inch di-”</p><p>“Not that kind of plot twist,” she hisses. “I’m serious. You’re known as one of the best masterminds for a reason, Ouma.”</p><p>“<em>Uuuugh.</em> Not that shit again,” Ouma snaps, slapping an annoyed hand down on the monitor-piled desk next to him. A few empty noodle cups clatter onto the floor.</p><p>“I hate being called that! Just because Danganronpa is stupidly predictable and I’ve got an above average IQ doesn’t mean I’m a good mastermind!” he seethes while aggressively raking a hair-tangled hand down, causing Shirogane to yelp in alarm.</p><p>“Stupid- fucking- directors!” he snarls, bunching his other hand into a fist. “I’m gonna punch the living daylights out of every single-”</p><p>“Ouma! <em>My hair</em>!”</p><p>“Uh oh. Sorry-not-sorry.”</p><p>Ouma lets go of Shirogane’s hair. There are more bunches and bundles in them compared to a minute ago, when Ouma was still diligently picking through those locks without arguing aloud.</p><p>“I’m bored,” he decidedly grunts before dropping onto a leather chair, away from Shirogane and her pretty blue curls he <em>totally</em> did not take inspiration from to give Saihara.</p><p>“It’s almost eight,” Shirogane replies, jotting away in her notebook. “You can go annoy everyone soon.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna annoy anyone,” Ouma whines, kicking his legs around like a child throwing a tantrum. “It’s getting old. Everyone reacts the same.”</p><p>“You decided to kill off the characters I wrote- this is your consequence.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you wrote characters like they’re your babies, <em>gosh.</em> Now I’m stuck with Bondage Kinkist, Knock-off Astro Boy, Space Hooligan-”</p><p>“Then…” Shirogane hums, nibbling the end of her pen, “do you wanna revive someone?” she finishes thoughtfully. Ouma shoots upwards in his seat and points a dramatic finger at her.</p><p>“Bring back Amami!” he gushes, eyes shining. He shimmies back and forth in the chair, arms wiggling like an agitated seaweed plant. “Yes! I miss that avocado, he's going to be so much fun to tease.”</p><p>Once Shirogane shows him her notes, however, Ouma is immediately met with disappointment upon realizing ‘revival’ meant ‘motive’ in her eyes.</p><p>“You're the worst. Giving me false hope… then crushing it with despair… yuck. You’re such an Enoshima.”</p><p>“I’m taking that as a compliment. Anyway, get this approved for me. Revival motive for the third chapter-”</p><p>“Do it yourself!” Ouma barks, cutting Shirogane off. He snatches the stack of official papers in her hands anyway.</p><p>He gives them a half-assed once over. He doesn’t care about Danganronpa anymore, to be honest. Repeated tropes, murder twists, character traits… boring, boring, <em>boring.</em></p><p>Ouma is going to spice up this entire season and earn himself the largest payout in corporate history.</p><p>He should put that quote on his future grave, actually. Ouma Kokichi- receiver of the largest sum of money Danganronpa has ever paid its masterminds. Which is not a lot, to be frank.</p><p>“Are you gonna make this a double murder?” Ouma asks Shirogane, chewing on his bottom lip as he flips a page up to peer at the contents under it. She nods in reply, spinning around in her own chair.</p><p>Ouma grimaces. “Can we not? Ugh, it's overused as hell.”</p><p>“It’s a tradition…”</p><p>“A stupid one,” he interjects, but Shirogane doesn’t reprimand him. “I’m gonna do something cooler than a double murder.”</p><p>“Dying so soon?” Shirogane laments without any misery or pity. “You’re going to do an unsolvable case, aren't you?”</p><p>“No, silly. That’s so cliche- wait, hold on.” Ouma mumbles. “Actually, fuck it. I’m gonna do the world’s most unsolvable murder <em>ever</em>. Watch me walk in those class trial doors during Chapter Six- <em>after my death</em>, by the way- just to piss the shit out of Shumai.”</p><p>“Let’s do a Team Rocket kind of intro,” Shirogane giggles with her boatload of anime references Ouma never understood. “Oh no, there’s not just one mastermind- there’s actually two!”</p><p>“Get cucked, Akamatsu,” is Ouma’s breathy response to Shirogane’s maniacal snorting in the background.</p><p><em>Times like these are truly enjoyable</em>, Ouma thinks- times when he doesn’t want to wring Shirogane’s stupid neck, maybe give her a kiss for her brains, then throw her into a trash can with a bowling announcer yelling, “STRIKE!”</p><p>That’s where she belongs, by the way. Ouma’s sure she was born in a dumpster somewhere, as opposed to his birth status of being a self-proclaimed royal.</p><p>While Shirogane's still wheezing her lungs out, Monokuma’s loud and most definitely annoying voice resonates through the school. Eight o’clock, and her hair still looks like a swallow's nest, maybe even worse. At least swallow's nests were edible. Shirogane isn't, because Ouma's not a cannibal. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have let your grubby hands touch my hair,” she sighs after calming down, combing through the mess as best as she can.</p><p>“But you still did,” Ouma reminds her, hands behind his head. Shirogane gives him another middle finger.</p><p>Ouma tries to bite it off. He fails.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here,” Shirogane ushers, shooting Ouma an exasperated side-eye. They hurry back to their dorms through- oh wow, a secret passageway- with a smile on their faces.</p><p>Oh, and Ouma’s forgot to mention: when the Killing Game is over, he’s pretty sure he’ll be fired for the stunt he's going to pull.</p><p>Not like he cares. A paycheck is still a paycheck, right?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: part 2 of this series will no longer be this light-hearted. sorry folks, I am the type to make everything at least slightly tragic unless I'm writing crack.</p><p>down the horror train we go... sprinkled in with a mad amount of inappropriate comedy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>